greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Miri Riam
History Origin Kered and Miri Riam were newlyweds from the planet Lartnec, traveling through space and heading for their honeymoon. Kered was portrayed as a loving and poetic young man who was very much in love with his young bride. While the couple playfully discussed their upcoming vacation and future together, Kered noticed a yellow beam of light heading towards their craft. While Miri suggested that they might be in a shipping lane, Kered was suspicious. As the ships warning systems blared out a call for evasive maneuvers, Kered pulled the ship hard left hoping to avoid a collision with the strange light. When the light matched their maneuvers, Kered knew that they were dealing with something serious. Early Life Kered ordered Miri to move to the back of the ship and put on her jet pack but she refused to leave his side. With only moments before impact, the young groom slammed an emergency button on the ships' console which activated the pressure suits that would protect them from the cold of space. He did so without a moment to spare. Gazing out of the windshield Kered saw his attacker clearly; it was Mongul the space tyrant who recently survived an encounter with the Green Lantern Corps where his left arm was amputated, his left eye blasted out of his skull, and his body nearly digested by the Black Mercy planet. Mongul tore through the ship, sending Miri flying off into space. Acting quickly, Kered anchored a tether line and leaped to catch her, saving his wife from drifting aimless into the void. The two watched with horror as Mongul gluttonously devoured their food supply. Kered approached Mongul who was standing between them and the jet packs they needed to survive. The tyrant appeared to pay the couple no mind, but Kered approached him and requested that he take what he wants but leave them the jet packs and enough food to survive. With casual indifference, Mongul flicked Kered's visor with his finger, shattering the protective glass and exposing Kered to the cold and airlessness of space. His face bloodied and his eyes nearly bursting, Kered died in seconds while whispering to his wife that he loved her. Mongul simply flew off, with no reaction to the devastation he had wrought. Star Sapphire Corps For two days the damaged ship drifted in space while Miri cradled her husband's lifeless body. Vowing to join him in death, the young bride began violent smashing her own faceplate with a wrench in hopes of shattering the glass and ending her torment.Her tragic deed was interrupted by the arrival of a Zamaron ring of power. The ring informed Miri that she was capable of great love. The ring was summoned to Miri by the intensity of her love and the great void in her heart left by Mongul's barbaric act. The ring described Miri's heart as "a beacon in the dark" that "must not be extinguished". Finally, the ring offered Miri a choice. Though she could not see a life beyond the bleak and hopelessness of Kered's murder, Miri was offered an opportunity to embrace the light of the Star Sapphire. The light would "fill the hole of her broken heart" so that love can continue to battle hate and fear across the universe. Miri accepted the ring's offer and was welcomed into the Star Sapphire. With a wave of violet energy engulfing her, the ring formed a Star Sapphire uniform on Miri's body and instructed her to follow her heart. Miri then flew off into space to begin her new life. The Blackest Night Miri helped resurrect Kyle Rayner by connect Soranik's love to his heart. She and the other Lanterns got pulled to Mogo, due to his " Primary Directive" protocol for the Central Battery. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Star Sapphire Power Battery Weapons *Star Sapphire Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Miri Riam/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/miri-riam/29-57913/ Category:Star Sapphire Corps Members